


不许不许喜欢

by axrabbit



Category: FF14
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axrabbit/pseuds/axrabbit
Summary: 一般路过老板的约稿战白abo双向暗恋
Relationships: 战士/白魔
Kudos: 3





	不许不许喜欢

要是可以，我也不想喜欢那个战士的，脾气暴躁，信息素的味道就像碳酸过多的橘子汽水，噼里啪啦扰人心神。  
我不是能包容万物的水，对不起。  
“白魔……！”  
战士本来就是口无遮拦的人，白魔从来没有表示过讨厌，战士也就肆意妄为，矛盾这样一步步积累，然后大爆发。  
队友们也没想到白魔会把杖子摔了，并且说要退出固定队，那个百合味的omega也会有那么生气的时候啊。  
“喂，战士，想想办法啊！”  
“妈的！我怎么会知道白魔反应那么大？早知道我就……”  
战士想到之前骂白魔的话，自知理亏，越说越小声，恼怒的踹了一脚地上的石块，飞出老远。  
“你是罪魁祸首诶，快去哄哄啊！不然我们只能换主奶了。”  
“换……换什么换，老子才不要勒！就要这个！就、要、这、个”  
队友摸不着头脑，战士气呼呼地扛着斧子走了，那声势，大地都在颤动。  
啊啊啊，战士要抓狂了，他从来没有跟人赔礼道歉过，怎么办啊啊啊啊，可是他不想……不想把白魔气跑，实在是，不知道怎么整活，其实战士很喜欢白魔的，那个黑色皮肤的森林之民，声音很好听，脾气也很好——脾气这么好的人也快被他气跑了！  
战士拎一大包好吃的，在白魔家门口踌躇，以力气闻名的战士此时竟然不敢敲开白魔家的门。  
“？”  
战士在白魔家门口又是跺脚又是拍头，简直是一个人演舞狮，那奇怪的声音让白魔打开了门，首先闻到了淡淡的橘子味，白魔有些吃惊，又赶紧关上了门。  
“白魔！听我说……我我我！”  
战士一只脚卡着门缝，白魔又尝试了几次，结果就是战士挤了进来，还拎着不知道什么玩意。  
“你这是私闯民宅！出去！”  
白魔拔高了音量，量谁也不会在晚上把一个鬼鬼祟祟的人放进家吧？身型高大的鲁加像一堵墙，把精灵堵在门前，精灵感到不妙，今天他开始发热，估计快到发情期了，而这个粗鲁的alpha的气息意外地侵入，诱导了提前发情。  
“太近了。”  
粗枝大叶的战士当然不会发现白魔的异常，深吸一口气，咚地跪在地上，恳切地看着白魔  
“对不起！我错了，奶不起来我也有责任！”  
战士是来谢罪的，可惜白魔可没心情高兴，他现在四肢发软，体温升高，迫切的需要一个alpha抚慰。  
“快出去！”  
战士以为白魔还在生气，努力地想一些请罪的话，感觉屋子里的花香越来越浓了……那是百合么？  
“嗷?”  
鲁加一时没反应过来，被纤细的精灵族推到在地，后脑勺好痛，白魔骑在他身上急切地解他的裤头，满脸潮红，身体很热，饶是战士也知道发生了什么，是那个啊——发情期！  
“我最讨厌你了！”  
白魔一边说一边把战士的小伙伴掏出来，稍微摆弄一下就变得硬邦邦，浓郁的omega的信息素让战士浑身燥热，精灵的身体凉凉的，强烈的性冲动让战士把白魔压倒在地，迷离地看着诱人的omega，身体柔软，适合孕育生命，战士粗长的阴茎磨蹭着白魔的腿根，大腿上没什么肉，战士便挤进臀缝里，白魔发出软糯的呻吟，抱住战士贴得紧，后穴早就汁水泛滥，内裤湿了，饥渴的穴肉咬着布料不放。  
“呜……战士……最讨厌了！”  
“放开我……我会忍不住，对不起……白魔。”  
战士知道再这样下去，他可能会永远失去白魔，他不想这样，可是白魔这样抱着他，他的心也砰砰跳个不停啊，他还没想好怎么表露心意，这太快了，就被讨厌了。  
“抑制剂在哪？”  
战士勉强扯开白魔，认真地看着他，可是白魔背过身去，扯下裤子，分开双腿，露出湿漉漉的穴口，那小口一开一合，露出些许粉色的嫩肉，在引诱着，痴痴地看着战士，还喃喃道  
“战士的话，可以哦。”  
战士知道这时候是趁人之危，算了，之后再谢罪吧，战士掐着白魔的腰，插了进去，未经人事的穴热情地吮吸着，超过白魔想象的物件填满了他，好疼，又爽，战士太大了，年轻健康的alpha谁不喜欢呢。  
白魔一瞬间清醒了不少，他还没有做好心理准备，战士就闯了进来，冒冒失失地如当年第一次见面，白魔挣扎着向前，结果被战士按在墙上，结实的双腿抵进白魔腿间，大手覆在白魔手背上，白魔根本动弹不得，向前被压在墙面上操干，向后则被死死地钉在战士的鸡巴上，战士的犬齿轻轻叼着白魔后颈上那块鼓起来的腺体，下巴上的胡子扫得白魔痒痒的，战士的味道把白魔紧紧包裹着，光是这样就让白魔湿得一塌糊涂，战士按着白魔柔薄的肚皮，白魔愣住了，他感觉到肚子被顶出一团，战士还乐此不疲地顶得更甚。  
“战士……笨蛋！”  
白魔早就红了眼眶，可惜战士看不到他的表情，只听见娇嗔鸡巴就又涨大了，白魔只觉得肚子里被填满了，战士不停地抽插，硕大的龟头撞到最深处的腔口，带来过电一样的快感，不争气的穴肉被操得服服帖帖，把汁水淋满柱身，战士每次抽出来都会带出不少淫水，然后用力地操回去，身下越来越大的声音让白魔面红耳赤，愈加咬紧了战士。  
“对不起……对不起。”  
战士咬破了白魔的后颈，信息素从那裂口里席卷白魔，白魔发出难耐的呻吟，战士感觉一股热流浇到他的龟头上，白魔跟水里捞出来似的，里里外外都湿透了，软软地趴在墙上，被临时标记了，疯狂的情欲也消退不少。  
“战士你这个猪头……大笨蛋！”  
“对不起对不起……”  
“喜欢你也太累了吧……不想喜欢你了……”  
白魔扭过头，眼睛在月光的照射下格外明亮，人也格外清醒，战士思考了好几秒才反应过来，可白魔已经扭过头去不再看他。  
“喜欢……不许不喜欢我……我也最喜欢白魔了！”  
战士抱紧了白魔，心情有点激动，牢牢圈住白魔的细腰，抽插了几十次，把白色的液体射在白魔后腰，白魔的腰塌下去，露出好看的腰窝，精液在黑色皮肤上格外显眼，好像巧克力牛奶。  
“请你重新喜欢上我吧！”  
战士把白魔圈在怀里，时常握着巨斧的手抚摸着白魔的肌肤，柔软的，还有百合的香味，很久以前就擅自喜欢上了。  
“那要看你的表现了。”  
“好！”  
战士掰开白魔的大腿，再度兴奋起来的性器蹭着白魔红肿的穴口，白魔不自觉得夹着那根肉棒，战士的大肉棒不时撞到白魔的蛋蛋，好舒服，想要战士插进来，白魔哼哼了几声，抓住战士的鸡儿，自己坐了下去，穴口被撑得极限，急吼吼地吞下去一个头部，就扭着腰往里面的敏感点磨蹭，爽得发出类似于猫咪咕噜的声音。  
“我真的忍不住了……！我会好好表现的。”  
战士看着白魔贪吃的模样，握住白魔的膝盖窝，挺腰整根没入，快速地摆动着公狗腰，把白魔操得上下起伏，又湿又软的穴肉乖巧的吸着战士的大鸡巴。  
“太快了……战士……呜”  
白魔撑着战士的腹肌，快感满溢，战士每一次深入都让白魔狠狠地夹一下战士，肉穴就像失禁一样一直被操出水，又要高潮了，白魔的性器吐出稀薄的精水，下身交合的地方湿得不行，也叫得越来越浪，跟新婚的小媳妇似的，战士想。  
“白魔……我现在可是停不下来了啊，你也有责任哦。”  
“笨蛋战士！呜……”  
战士把白魔翻了个身，亲吻白魔满是泪痕的脸，重新把阴茎插进被干得合不拢的小穴，穴肉咕啾咕啾地迎上来，舒服过头了，身体里充斥着连绵的快感，和所爱之人的气味，战士像条发情的公狗一样努力，和想象中一样啊……  
“和我结婚吧，白魔！”  
哼，战士是笨蛋。好像最后做着做着晕过去了，白魔睁开眼睛，熟悉的橘子味就在身边，战士还没醒，把白魔紧紧搂在怀里，生怕人跑了似的。  
再睡一会吧。


End file.
